愛 (Love)
by Unhappy Aisu
Summary: VOCALOID Fanfiction Collection. Cover by: アンハッピーアイス (Me)
1. カメラ (Camera)

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

 **カイトのP.O.V**

Holding this little digital thing of mine, looking at a beautiful scenery I just captured. You guess what's this little precious thing I'm holding? Yes, it's a camera.

A little camera that captures all the memories I have with you. You, the beautiful scenery I was talking about. Your beautiful smile that lits up my day. That teal eyes or yours makes me melt when you're looking at me. And your silky soft skin I want to touch everyday. A long teal hair seems to shine with the sunlight. Cliché right? This cliché words is just for you my sweet.

In this little camera of mine, I have a tons of memories of you and me. Like this one on your seventh birthday, blowing you birthday cake. This one that captured on our first day of high school. And more memories.

I smiled at those memories I saw. Too memorable to forget. And tomorrow, I will never want to miss the most important day of you life.

The next day...

Finally your day came. All of the guests already gathered for this grand day. All of them waiting for your arrival.

Finally you arrived. Everyone looked at you, admiring your beautiful appearance. Your slowly walking through the aisle. Wearing a pure white gown of yours. Now I can't wait for you to get more closer. I hold my camera tight. Your so breath taking. You finally glanced at me. You looked at me and smiled. This is the grate to capture you. And click! The camera finally captured it.

Now your very close to the altar. Your father lend to the blonde haired guy that is your groom. I'll stopped all of this silly fantasies of mine and captured that moment while your father was letting the guy to take you. Even it stings in my heart I want to support you. Also, I'm just a photographer in your great wedding. so I need to capture it all.

Your about to say your wedding vow this wedding really kills me! I can't take it anymore! I walked out of the church never want to look back of this wedding anymore. I support you but this hurts me alot. When I sprinted out the church all your guests looked at me. But I don't know if you noticed me go away.

I guess not, of course this is your day! Why wil you care for me? I guess you didn't even noticed me!

I guess I need to let you go. I guess I need to throw away this camera that is full of memories with you. Because someone already owns you. And looking at this camera hurts me.

It hurts me, alot...

 **The End?**

 **My first Vocaloid Fanfic! (Oneshot) Hope you like it!!!**

 **〜アンハッピーアイス**


	2. 捕獲 (Captured)

This is the sequel for the one-shot: カメラ (Camera)

Miku's P.O.V.

ミクのP.O.V.

I started walking at the aisle. All of the guests are staring at me. I scanned the whole church but no one in this visitors I know. I continue searching I saw people I know. Of course my parents, the groom, his parents and Kaito. Wait Kaito!? I noticed the camera in his hand. Maybe he isthe photographer. I looked at him and smiled. He started to lift up his camera. Is he happy for me? But me? I'm not happy at this. I didn't tell this to him because he seems to know that I'm happy with this wedding. When I tell him that this wedding is all arranged, he will be sad for me because I'm sad.

Finally, I reached the altar after the long walk at the aisle. The wedding ceremony started. When the priest is talking I keep glancing at Kaito wishing he is my groom. But, it's impossible...

The time for the wedding vows came. Len started his vow. I glanced at Kaito. He has that sad looking face. Why is he sad? Maybe he don't wamt this wedding at all? When Len finished his vow, Kaito lifted up his camera. When I'm about to speak he dashed out of the church. Why? I was in shock until I snapped out and decided to follow him.

"Wait Miku where are you going?" Len said grabbing my wrist. "I'm going to follow my best friend Len" He let go of me and I ran away the church.

When I got out I can't see Kaito. "Where did he go?" I mumbled, scanning the area. I think I know where! I started running at that place before Len and the others follow me.

Later

I finally on the spot we always go when we want to be alone. I saw a familiar tall guy with blue hair. I approached him.

"Kaito?" He turned around to see who call his name "M-Miku!?" He said shocked "W-what are you doing here?" he asked "Shouldn't you be in the church!?" He added

"I don't want my best friend to be sad. And I want to know why?" I said "Why What?" Kairo asked "Why did you stormed away?" I asked it staring at his blue eyes.

"I- I- just forget me Miku" He said "What!? Why!?" I asked him tears forming in my eyes. "Please MIKU! Just be happy with Len..." He said and he started to walk away. Before he got so far I grabbed him by his hand

"No Kaito! YOU will tell me why!" I asked angry. "Miku, please, just let go..." Kaito said "I don't want to ruin your day" He added

"Just remember this..." He said then whispered something to me. By those words my body got weak and let go of him. He runned away really fast while I just stared here startled.

"I love you Miku"

The End???


	3. 動物園 (Zoo)

Kaito's P.O.V.

カイトのP.O.V.

"Miku" I said to my little cute friend. Yes, we're just friends "What is it?" She asked me "Is there a place you really want to go?" I asked her "Yes! A zoo!!!" She said happily "A zoo?" I asked confused why would she want to go in a zoo? "Yes! A zoo! I really want to go in a zoo. My parents never took me in one" She said "Oh, I see... Well then, we will go in a zoo tomorrow" I said to her and her eyes lit up "Really!?" She exclaimed excitedly "Yes, It's a date okay?" I said to her "Yes! What? a date?" She asked confused "A friendly date! Yes friendly, uh, date" I said nervously "Well then, see you tomorrow!" Miku said

The next day

We're finally in the front of the zoo. Falling in the line to the entrance. And then a moment later we're inside.

"Miku? Where do you want to go first?" I asked her "At the horses!!!" she said loke a child. I bet this really is the first time she go here "Hurry Kaito!!!" She said pulling me "Here!" I go with her

We're finally at the horses and she seems really happy to see it. "Kaito? Do you think we can ride them?" Miku asked "Ofcourse we can!" I said to her I go to the one that is incharge to the horses. He said yes and he let us in "Which one do you want to ride?" I asked Miku "The white one!" She answered "Okay then" I said heading to the white horse.

"Hold tight okay?" I said. We are finally riding the horse. The horse started to walk. I watched Miku, she seems really happy. I bet she really eant this "You know," She suddenly said "This is my dream" She added "To ride a horse?" I asked "Yes, riding a white horse, br like a princess, and you as my prince..." She said, so she really want to ride this horse be like a princess and I as a... Wait... "Wait what!?" I said starting to blush "Uh, I want to ride a white horse?" she said "After that" I said "Be like a princess??" She said confused "After that" I said "You as my..." She said trailing off "Nothing!" She said turning away blushing. Why would she want me to be her prince?

Few moments later

We wander aroundthe zoo, and we saw different animals. Like tigers, lions, zebras and more. I'm glad she's happy. She have too many energy today. We are walking until someone called my name "KAITO!!" I turned around to see who it is. "Mei-chan!" I said to the one who called me "Hey Kaito! It's been a while!" She said "Yes, it is" I said, this is awkward "Oh! this is my friend Miku, Miku my friend Meiko" I introduced her to Meiko "It's nice to meet you Meiko-san, I'm Hatsune Miku" Miku said "Meiko, Sakine Meiko" Meiko said

Miku's P.O.V.

ミクのP.O.V.

Kaito and Meiko chatted for a while. Until Kaito said "Okay, then Mei-chan, see you soon" Kaito said "See you Kaito," She glared at me a little bit "Miku" she then walked away. "Come on Miku let's go to the gorilla" Kaito said "Okay" I said following him

We are finally there. I was really entertained at the gorilla. "Kai- Kaito?" Kaito was not here I scanned the place and then the gorilla catched my attention the became two!? "Fufufu... that gorilla looks like Kaito" I said to that blue haired gorilla "You idiot! It's me Kaito! Do I look like a gorilla!?" Kaito said angrily "K-Kaito!? Wh-What are you doing there!?" I asked him "The gorilla dragged me in here!" he said "How?" I asked "The cage is not locked!" He answered "What will we gonna do!?

"Luka-nee-chan! Len! Look! There's a person with the gorilla!" The girl said to the Pink haired girl and blonde haired boy. "Oh! I thought it's a gorilla too! He looked like one!" The purple haired guy said "I heard that you bastard!!!" Kaito said angrily to the guy. Suddenly the gorilla opened the gate. Kaito tooked the chance to go out. Then the gorilla grabbed the purple haired guy "Gakupo!" the girl Luka exclaimed "Let him be Luka-nee I think he's enjoying the gorilla" the boy Len said "Len you idiot! Of course I'm not enjoying this!" Gakupo said "Let's leave him" Len said "LUKAA!!! RIIIN!! LEEEN!!! DON'T LEAVE MEEE!!" Gakupo shouted at his leaving friends "Serves him right" Kaito said

Later

"It's getting dark" I said "Yes it is" Kaito said suddenly something came up my mind

Kaito's P.O.V.

カイトのP.O.V.

Suddenly, Miku kissed my cheek. I blushed like a tomato "Thank you very much Kaito! You made me very happy!" Miku said "Y-your welcome M-Miku I'm happy that your happy" I said "I call this a day lets go home Kaito!" Miku said grabbing my hand now I blushed the most darkest blush in the world

ノーマルP.O.V.

Normal P.O.V.

Meanwhile

"HELP!!! PLEASE! SOMEONE!!! SOMEBODY!!! LUKAAAA!!! RIIIIIIINNNN!!! LEEEEEENN!!" Gakupo shouted for help still on the gorilla cage

おしまい

The End

NOTE:

I DONT HATE MEIKO! Meiko is such a cool Vocaloid for me.

〜アンハッピーアイス


	4. tete-a-tete (part 1)

Today at a bright hot sunny morning in Sapporo, the one and only Hatsune Miku, the number one diva in Japan, was really in a bad mood.

To brighten up her mood, she is going to her favorite café, the "tete-a-tete café". Every mornibg she will go to the said café.

After a long walk, she finally arrived. She was greeted by the warm smiles of the crew.

"Welcome to tete-a-tete!" the female crew said. She gave her a warm smile and a nod and she proceeded to her usual sit. The one that you could see the scene outside.

Her mood is starting to brighten up. But she looked down at her feet that pissed her. Her slippers are not in correct pair. aside from that, her hair is messy and she had a lack of sleep last night.

"Will this day will got more worst?" she murmured.

"Excuse me madam?" asked the waiter with blue hair.

"What is it?" Miku said to the waiter with a grumble.

"Um, uh... Can I take your order?" The blue haired waiter asked

Miku finally looked up to the waiter. When she saw the waiter, she stopped in her tracks and stared at the waiter. She saw how gorgeous the guy. His amazing blue hair that flows through his eyes, his gentle blue eyes, his tall figure. Miku estemated that he is a six footer. Miku's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Uh um... I" Miku tried to talk but no words came out.

"Madam? Are you okay?" The waiter asked concerned.

"Uh, I'm fine thank you" Miku said, finally the words came out.

"I'm glad" the waiter smiled kindly "Will you order something?" he added

"Um, yes, I will order the usual" Miku said

"Uh... I don't know your usual?" The waiter said

"Oh! um... sorry! It was a pudding, a shortcake and a hot choco" Miku said

"I'll take that note!" The waiter said and walked away to take her order.

Miku felt alone when the presence of the waiter was gone. She was still in awe. Her thoughts are in the gorgeous waiter until...

"Miku-nee-chan! Oh Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Kagamine Rin greeted

Kagamine Rin a short haired blonde. She is working at tete-a-tete as a waitress.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan" Miku greeted back

"Sorry Miku-nee, I'm nit the one who picked up your order..." Rin said in a sad tone.

"It's fine Rin" I said

"Sure it's fine to you! I saw how you look at Kaito-nii-sama!" Rin said teasingly

"Kaito-nii-sama?" I asked

"Yep! The one who taked your order. He is Kaito, Shion Kaito. He is new here, he started today." Rin said

"That's why he didn't know my order" Miku said

"Well Miku-nee gonna go! See you later!" Rin said

"Work well Rin-chan!" I said

After Rin left, Kaito came with Miku's order.

"Here's your order Miku-san" Kaito said placing Miku's order.

"Arigatou Kaito-san, how did you know may name?" Miku asked

"Rin-chan said it to me. How about you? How did you know it?" Kaito asked back

"Rin-chan said it to me too" She said with a chuckle

"Have a great morning Miku-san" Kaito said then left.

~ o ~

After eating, Miku was about to pay. But she noticed she didn't brought her purse. She became nervous. She didn't know what to do.

"Oh no!" She said in panic

Rin passed by on front of her. And Miku quickly grabbed her wrist

"Help me Rin-chan!" Miku hissed

"What can I help you Miku-nee?" Rin asked

"Lend me some money! I will pay you later. I forgot my purse!" Miku said

"Sorry Miku-nee I forgot my money too..." Rin said

"What should I do?" Miku said worried

"I know! Kaito-nii-sama!" Rin called Kaito

"Rin!" Miku protested

Kaito approached them and asked "What's the matter Rin-chan?"

"Miku-nee forgot her purse, she don't have money with her. Can you lend us some money?" Rin said

"Sure" Kaito said getting his wallet

"Wait no need!" Miku aaid trying to stop Kaito

"Psh! Nonesense" Rin said

Kaito get some money from his money and gave the to Rin

"Thanks" Rin said then skipped away.

"Thank you Kaito-san" Miku said embarrassed

"You're welcome Miku" Kaito said

"How could I pay you back? Miku asked

"No need Miku, gonna go see you around" Kaito said he smiled then left her got back his work

Miku blushed red as a tomato.

~ o ~

Next Day

~ o ~

Miku entered the tete-a-tete. She again was greeted by warm smiles.

"Ohayou Miku!" Megpoid Gumi greeted

"Ohayou Gumi-chan!" Miku greeted back

"Oi Miku!" Kamui Gakupo said

"Oi Gaku-kun! Ohayou" Miku greeted Gakupo

Gumi and Gakupo are one of the crews at tete-a-tete.

"Ohayou Miku! Have a sit!" Sakine Meiko (not the young one) said offering Miku to her usual sit

"Thank you Manager Meiko-nee!" Miku said while sitting at the stool.

"Miku-nee! Usual?" Rinasked, Miku nodded

~ o ~

Rin came back to give Miku's order.

"Missed him already?" Rin asked while giving her order

"Rin!"Miku protested blushing

"Speaking of Kaito-nii-sama, Ohayou Kaito-nii-sama" Rin waved at Kaito

"Ohayou Rin!" Kaito said waving back

"Yo Kaito! You lucky guy! Your day-off is good?" Gakupo said in a teasing tone

"Yeah right Gakupo" Kaito said

Kaito saw Miku and approached her.

"Ohayou Miku-san" Kaito greeted

"Ohayou Kaito-san" Miku greeted blushing

Kaito seated to the table across her.

"Rin, Can I order a piece of chocolate cake and a coffee?" Kaito asked

"Of course" Rin said then go to get Kaito's order

"tete-a-tete is pretty busy today isn't it?" Kaito said starting a conversation.

"Yes it is" Miku said blushing

"Here's your order Kai-san" Megurine Luka the tete-a-tete's pastry chef said

"Thank you very much Lu-san" Kaito said politely

"Lu-chan? Why are you serving the food? No offence intended" Miku asked

"The cakes are still in tge oven. I'm bored and besides, the café is really busy right now Mi-chan" Luka explained

"I see... Well then, do your best Lu-chan!" Miku said "Don't overwork yourself Lu-san" Kaito said and Luka blushed at that

"Thank you Mi-chan, Kai-san. Gonna go back to work" Luka said than she go back to her work

"She really love to shorten names isn't she?" Miku said chuckling

"Indeed she is" Kaito said

"So um, Kaito-san? When did you start working here?"

"I started here yesterday" Kaito said

Miku's phone started to ring. It was a reminder that she has a schedule that time.

"Um, Kaito-san sorry, I need to go" Miku said seems in a hurry

"Where will you go?" Kaito asked

"Vocaloid Stidio" Miku said

"Wait I will go there too. Let's go" Kaito said

Both of them walked out at the café. Then proceeded to grab a taxi that will take them to Vocaloid Studio.

To be continued

tete-a-tete is a song from OSTER Project and sang by Kagamine Rin. It's a relly good song! I recommend it to those who like a calm, sweet and a café like themed song.

tete-a-tete means a secret conversation between two person


End file.
